Forgive me
by Regine Manzato
Summary: Uma frase errada pode mudar todo um futuro de uma pessoa. Snape só aprende sentindo na pele! Dedico essa fic pra Mia Teixeira... que não gosta do casal...rsrsrs... [ONESHOT]


**Disclaimer:** Se você está achando que eu sou a JKRowling você merece um leito no St. Mungus...hehe... não é nada meu! É tudo da tia Jô! 

Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2006, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no site www. oxetrem .com / snape

* * *

. 

**Evanescence - Forgive Me**

by amy lee

_Can you forgive me again?_

_I don't know what I said_

_But I didn't mean to hurt you_

Aquela vez fora a gota d´água para ela. Ele e Lily eram como irmãos. Inteligentes, esforçados, estudiosos. Só havia dois problemas: ele era sonserino e ela grifinória. E, apesar de ser mestiço, aquele sentimento de superioridade que os sonserinos têm por natureza havia impregnado nele de tal maneira que somente quando a besteira já estava feita é que se lembrava que, mesmo sendo uma trouxa, era **ela** ali. Lily, provavelmente a única garota em toda a escola que enxergava Snape na sua forma mais frágil, mais carente, mais humana. Enquanto todos o desprezavam e se afastavam dele, ela sempre o deu apoio, sempre o ajudou, ensinou e aprendeu muito com Snape.

Conheceram-se no primeiro dia de aula, ainda no trem, mas o sangue dele falara mais alto e ele fora para a Sonserina, enquanto a inteligente, corajosa e nascida trouxa, fora para a casa rival.

Quando o famoso quarteto grifinório liderado por Potter e Black o atacava, Lily fazia de tudo para que o deixassem em paz, afinal, sendo ela a única amiga que ele tinha, ela não gostava de vê-lo sofrer nas mãos daqueles idiotas de sua casa.

Mas infelizmente aquela tarde na beira do lago fora o fim de uma amizade que prometia transformar-se em uma história de amor que poderia ter mudado completamente o destino de ambos.

_I heard the words come out_

_I felt like I would die_

_It hurt so much to hurt you_

_Then you look at me_

_You're not shouting anymore_

_You're silently broken_

_I'd give anything now_

_to kill those words for you_

Mais uma vez, Potter e Black o estavam infernizando, ele sabia que sozinho não conseguiria se livrar deles, mas estava suportando bem a humilhação, afinal, só mais dois anos e aquilo tudo estaria acabado, ele se tornaria um grande mestre de Poções e mostraria a todos que todo o esforço que fizera durante os sete longos anos que esteve na escola não havia sido em vão. Infelizmente, ela resolvera colocar tudo a perder.

Durante os cinco anos, a amizade deles era um tesouro que ambos guardavam do resto da escola, para que não houvesse comentários maldosos e também porque ambos não gostavam de ser o alvo dos fofoqueiros de plantão.

Potter e Black o dependuraram e estavam zombando da cara dele, quando Lily interveio, e na raiva, acabou chamando- a de sangue-ruim. Depois que dissera, ele percebera que fora longe demais. Lily havia sido magoada demais. Era o fim da amizade com ele.

_Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose_

_you."_

_But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah._

_'Cause you were made for me_

_Somehow I'll make you see_

_How happy you make me_

Não parecia, mas depois de tê-la ofendido, ele percebera que, sem ela seu lado, sua vida em Hogwarts estava ficando cada vez mais deprimente. Ela sentira profundamente a ofensa, ele sabia dentro dele que não era realmente o que sentia e pensava dela, mas o maldito orgulho e raiva daqueles grifos o fizeram cometer um grande erro.

Agora ali estava ele, sozinho naquele beco escuro, perto do povoado de Hogsmeade, relembrando aquele dia, três anos antes, onde sua vida mudara completamente. Sentado num canto mais escondido, ele passava a mão sobre a marca recém tatuada no antebraço esquerdo. Será que realmente valeria de alguma coisa seguir um cara que queria exterminar pessoas justamente como ela? Trouxas.

Ele tinha informações que Dumbledore estaria no bar para algum encontro, e Voldemort o mandara para tentar descobrir quais eram os planos do velho bruxo.

Estava sentado numa mesa, quando viu o velho subir as escadas para o andar onde havia quartos.

Esgueirou-se para seguí-lo, mas antes de ouvir o que aquela louca dizia sobre seu mestre fora pego... somente o que sabia era que deveria contar tudo ao mestre. Mesmo que isso significasse que Lily ou Alice, as duas únicas grávidas que tinha ouvido falar, tivesse que morrer. Ele pedia a Merlin que não fosse sua ex-amiga. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo sem ter contato com ela.

_I can't live this life_

_Without you by my side_

_I need you to survive_

_So stay with me_

_You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry._

Snape percebera tarde demais o plano de seu Lord. Quando passou o que havia descoberto para Voldemort, percebera que sua grande paixão iria ter que morrer. Como ele faria aquilo, Snape ainda não sabia dizer, pela maneira com que a família Potter sumira, ele desconfiava que estavam sob a proteção do feitiço Fidelius. Ele esperava que fosse o suficiente para livrá-los das garras do Lord das Trevas. A morte, apesar de tudo, era a última coisa que ele gostaria que acontecesse com ela. Três anos sem vê-la e só o que ele sentia era a saudade da amizade dela. Lutaria com todas as forças para que nada acontecesse com Lily. Precisava acima de tudo, livrar-se daquela marca. Somente Dumbledore poderia ajudá-lo agora.

_And you forgive me again_

_You're my one true friend_

_And I never meant to hurt you_

Não fora possível salvar Lily. Mais um a vez ele não se perdoaria. Mais um pesadelo que carregaria pelo resto da vida. A culpa por não ter protegido Lily, a culpa por ter entregado ela ao Lord das Trevas. Mas agora... agora tinha que juntar os cacos dentro de seu peito, esquecer e afastar qualquer tipo de sentimento bom que pudesse crescer em seu coração e focar-se somente em um futuro: Matar Tom Riddle.

Fim.

* * *

**by Regine Manzato 2006**

* * *

_Oi Pessoas! Descobri-me incrivelmente apaixonada por Snape/Lily! sério mesmo! Apesar de eu ter escrito essa fic há um bom tempo, só agora resolvi publicar aki no ffnet! _

Bom, espero algum review! kisses!


End file.
